Big Time Shot part 1, An Untamed Begining
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: Formerly known as Big Time Shot. A new family move from NZ to the Palmwoods. Can the three adjust to the change? Is it cliche to expect the unexpected?. How will they handle their new lives? Friendship between bands.
1. Here or Not?

Big Time Shot

Yes I admit it (reluctantly), I do not own BTR or anything like that, I do however own the plot line and my character Andrew. For a list of OCs check out the review thingy-ma-bob. Carry on…

* * *

Chapter 1  
Untamed Beginning Part 1  
Here or Not?

Andrew POV

Maybe going to the bathroom by myself was a stupid idea. After 10 minutes of wandering around looking like an idiot, I finally found someone to ask for directions and was on my way up to the meeting room set-aside for Ally and me. The elevator doors dinged as they opened up to the 6th level of Rocque Records. Looking at the watch I saw that I was late and began running down the hall way, past all the past boy bands that had record deals with the company in the 90s. Being the idiot that I am, I ran straight into something, rather a someone. Also being as small as I am, I bounced right off that someone and landed with a thud on my backside.

Looking up I saw that someone was in fact a guy with what seemed to be a helmet on his head. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes." The guy had tanned skin and looked pretty Latino to me, he jumped up off the floor and slapped his helmet twice, "no problem, I got protection." The guy was smiling like crazy as he bounced over to where I had landed and extended his hand out. "Upsy daisy." Once he had pulled me up to a standing position, he put out his hand once again, "Hi, I'm Carlos." I took his hand and shook it, "Andrew." Carlos gave me a weird look and I pulled of my beanie, "I know what your thinking and yes I am a girl. You can me Drew."

"CARLOS, GIVE ME BACK MY LUCK COMB!" a loud shout sounded from down the hall and round the corner, "well I gotta go, I'll see you round sometime?" with that, the Latino boy speed off down the opposite end of the hall and around a corner. A few moments went by before a tall, dark haired guy came running past. At first he ran straight past me, then backed up a bit, "ahh, hi, you haven't happened to of seen a shorter, not as good looking as me Latino boy run past have you?" I nodded my head at the boy, he was one of those pretty boy types, did I mention how much they annoy me. S large smile appeared on his face, "what way did he go?" grinning evilly, I pointed in a direction completely opposite to where Carlos went.

Laughing quietly to myself I set off down the way 'pretty-boy' had came from, on my endeavor to once again, to try to find the meeting room I was supposed to be at 15 minutes ago. After two more boys had past me, one of which was muttering what sounded like "I need new friends," I finally came across a door that had "Meeting Room" printed on it quiet largely. I stood there for a while arguing with myself if it was I good idea to go in or not, I finally got the courage to knock on the door but before I could move my I hand, I heard my sister's voice through the door, "she's usually late to everything." I swung open the door to the room, not caring if I was interrupting, "hey, this time it wasn't my fault, I got lost and then I ran into, literary, someone."

A large swirly chair behind the table swung around to face me, revealing a large man wearing what I could describe as yellow fly-eye glasses, "nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Jones." I took a seat as far as I could from him around the table, I ended up sitting next to my twin while the large man and Miss Wainwright (whom we first met at the karaoke place) sat at the other end of the table. "Morning Miss Wainwright." I nodded at the African American lady, Drew, I told you to call me Kelly, you too Aly." Kelly looked from me to Aly. "Now girls, I would like you to meet your music producer, Gustavo Rocque."

Gustavo looked me and Aly up and down, "Kelly, get the marketing team in here, NOW. I have a lot of work to do before Friday for Griffin if you want the new dogs to get any where near the charts." The duos manager blew and air horn as three groups of people appeared, about 4 ladies in tailored suits, a man in a gold get up and a professional looking man and woman carrying clipboards. The angry record producer clasped his hands over the desk, "All great singing groups need four things; good dancing, a good look, a great song and great singing." "but Gustavo, neither of us can dance," Aly stood at her interjection while I just backed her up by nodding. "And that is where Mr. X comes in. Dance studio, NOW!" My ears started as me and Aly were herded out of the room.

"Remember, we have until Friday to get the pups to dogs if we want the to get them any where." That was the last thing we heard before Kelly and angry man walked out of the studio.

The two came back into the studio about an hour later, Gustavo started to turn red as he saw me and Aly lying on the ground awkwardly with Mr. X nowhere in sight. "I thought you girls would be more responsible than this." Aly tried to explain our actions to Kelly but angry man just put up his hand to stop her, "I don't want to hear it, back to my office, NOW." Wow I just realized Gustavo yells 'now' a lot. Anyway, we followed the boss to his office and sat down in the spots we were in only an hour ago.

"Now for a great look." Angry man sat back down on his seat to face us while Kelly stood to the side, with two of the three remaining groups of people behind her. The professional looking guy and lady stepped forward, "Now we've done a bit a research for you two, we've put apart the music industry of yesterday, today and tomorrow. We give you…" as the lady finished speaking the fashion team rushed forward towards me and Aly. Me being me, I fell off my chair as one lady started pulling at my hair while the other one tried tugging my tee shirt over my head.

After a short period of getting changed the lady began to finish her sentence, "The Kiwis". Me and Aly were dressed the same, we had on very, very tight, what looked to be All Black rugby shirts, a short pare pupu (flax skirt), and no shoes. "The All Blacks are a very well known rugby team, currently sitting at number one, and the skirt things are traditional of the native culture." The lady was trying to explain to the room why they looked odd, "umm, we're from New Zealand and we both think we look like dicks." "You shut it," Angry man pointed at me and spun around to point at evil lady, "You, more options."

"May I present, Ba2le Fron2." The Asian man showed us off this time. I had brown pencil skirt on with a camouflage puffy shirt, a army hat thing and black 6 inch heeled boots. I stood there awkwardly trying not to fall over with the heels while Aly got to wear a more of a general's outfit. "This will make girls of all ages join the army to defend our great country." The man saluted as an American flag unraveled behind us. This was ridiculous so I spoke up, "one problem, we're not Americans." Angry man actually nodded at me! "The pups got a point, change it!"

"How about Hot'n'Cold?" I looked over at Aly and laughed as she tried tugging down a black leather corset over her midriff. She also had on a very, very tinny red vinyl skirt over black fishnet stockings with like an 8 inch heeled boot that went up to her knees.. She then began laughing and pointing at me, it was then that I noticed that I was wearing a very short white sun dress with white ballet flats and my hair was now in two pigtails. "Can I at least have my beanie back?" the marketing team just ignored me as if I wasn't there. The man turned to Gustavo explaining the outfits, "It's like two sides of a coin, good vs. evil. We would have the attention of the rebels wanting to be like Alyson and the good girls to be like Andrew, You'd have guys lining up trying to get their autograph as well as the girls." "yeh and our dad would also be rolling in his grave." Aly gave up on the top and was now doing her best to pull the skirt down. The two looked at Gustavo waiting for his approval "I hate it." "So do we," they replied.

* * *

OK yes I do know it sounds like Big Time Audition but that was the only way that I could think of so I could set it up for the rest of the story, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and get me feed back!.


	2. Wait, I'm Confused

BTS

Well I wish I could say that I own BTR but I can't so I'll just stick with my own OC Drew and her groupy thingyish, all other OCs belong to their respective owners.

On with the show!

Outfits (take out the spaces)

Pool

Aly  
www. polyvore. com/ chapter_ aly_ pool /set ?id= 24928971

Drew  
www. polyvore. com/ cgi / set ?id= 24823264

* * *

Chapter 2  
Untamed Beginnings part 2  
Wait, I'm Confused?

Andrew POV

"Well that went horribly wrong." Me and Aly had just finished get changed into our normal clothes and had come back into the meeting room with Gustavo. Me and Aly gave each other, "We couldn't agree with you more mate." Angry man rolled his eyes at my kiwi-lingo. "Anyway… The next thing you pups need to make it in this company is a GREAT song." Kelly handed us lyric sheets as we walked towards the practice room (idk what it's called). "Boy Time, you have got to be kidding me." Me and Aly both spoke up this time, anyway, "but what if we don't like boys, then wouldn't it be Girl Time?" I just have to always make things difficult. Yeh he just gave me the evils, "It's always boy time." I just rolled my eyes as we began to learn the song.

~Later~

"Cmon G-man, it's been like an hour. Can we do something else, I have the attention span of a gold-fish," well for most of the hour, I was probably complaining, because I do actually have the attention span of a gold-fish, I kinda get distracted easily. I finally cracked the big-man, "1. Never call me that again and 2. we will do something else when I'm ready to do something else." He then proceeded to look at his wristwatch, "OK to the recording booth." Wow this guy has some serious issues, he must have bipolar or something. "Gahhh, finally," I did that spinning/relaxing thing when you finally get what you want. Me and Aly followed Kelly threw a door while Gustavo went through a different on and into the place with all the controls.

"OK girls, just go in and make your self comfortable. Now, I've put fruit water on the table incase you get thirsty. Please don't get in a water fight and get feathers everywhere." I watched as Aly gave Kelly a weird look, "Trust me, you do not want to know." Me and Aly just shrugged it off. Kelly left us to go in the recording booth as she joined Gustavo in the control room. "Oh no," yeh, there were cords running along the ground like everywhere, not good for a klutz like I me.

Aly walked in ahead of me as I hesitated to go in. "Drew, you coming?" "ahh, yeh?" I slowly walked in watching my step. Don't you hate it when you try so hard not to something but it happens anyway, well I'm good at that. I looked up to see where I was going and tripped over a stray cord. The cord was wrapped around the table that held the fruit water so I was soaked and sticky, I landed on the pillows I hadn't even noticed that were in there, there was a cloud of feathers and to top it off I was covered in said feathers. Still laying on the crowd I look to the control room to Gustavo turning bright red. Aly went to help me up as I jumped up brushing myself off, I turned around looking for her and saw that I had accidently knocked her over as I got up. More feathers… woops.

I slapped Aly around the back of the head for making a bigger mess. She didn't like that. Aly proceeded to pick up a bottle of green fruit water that hadn't broke and squirted at me. I looked down to see my white tee was covered in the liquid "See this is why I don't wear white," I picked up a red fruit water and squirted it at Aly's shirt. A full on water fight broke out between me and Aly with us jumping a hiding behind equipment in the booth.

I stalked Aly into a corner by the door, holding a full bottle of fruit water I one hand and a half full one in the other, I went to squirt her. At the last second she moved out of range, where Aly had been standing now stood Kelly. "Girls! Gustavo wants you in his office." I dropped the bottles and looked down, feeling ashamed that I just had a water fight in an expensive recording booth.

"I thought the dogs were bad, but you, you PUPS are horrific! It's like you don't even seem to want this." Gustavo had me and Aly standing side by side as he lectured us. "You two don't even seem to want to dance, don't want to sing, you don't have a song or a look and worst of all the dogs lasted longer than you two!" I was still looking down as I was trying to brush the feathers off my face. "I don't even know why Griffin wanted some girls on this record brand and I don't care. I'm through!"

Me and Aly walked out of the building, well I did while Aly moped. At one point she lagged so far behind that I ended up taking her hand and dragging her the rest of the way to the Palmwoods. We had made it back to the apartment and were just sitting on the couch channel surfing the TV, "Come on Aly, maybe the pool will take our minds of things for a while." "hmmph. I guess." Aly slowly got up and went into the bathroom while I went to our bedroom to get changed.

5 minutes later we meet up by the door. Aly was in her purple frilly bikini with a cut off white tank with a black lightning bolt, black shorts and black jandals (flip-flops) with a par of sunnies. I was in my apple green bikini with my red, grey and black board shorts with a black tank top, black jandals, nerd glasses and of cause my grey beanie that I had been wearing before.

There were two loungers left at the poolside, so me and Aly took one each and put our gear down next to us. Feeling too depressed to go swimming like I would any other time, I pulled out my IPod and plugged the earphones into my ears. Leaning back I closed my eyes in relaxation until I heard my name being called out from across the pool.

* * *

Lol I tried doing a chapter summery about the story, that failed. Let me know what you guys want to see.

PS

I guess I'm just writing this as if Drew was telling someone or her thoughts running through her mind. Notes for explanation will be in brackets.

PSS

If you don't understand what something means, just let me know and I'll try to explain it to you.

PSSS

The next chapter will be from Carlos' pov


	3. Carlos' POV

Sorry this is so short and taken a while, i blame major artist block, that goes for art and writing. but i hope to put the next chapter up by the end of the week or it will be next week.

Angel on the shoulder: And what else?  
Devil: No don't say it!  
Angel: Be nice  
Devil: I WILL DISOWN YOU!  
Me: I'm sorry Devil, but Angel is just so adorable... hmph, Sadly i don't own BTR or anything BTR related. I do own Andrew, her mum and her dad. all other OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Big Time Shot  
Chapter 3  
Untamed Beginning Part 3  
Carlos POV

"GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. LUCKY. COMB!" I ran off down the hall, out of Gustavo's office with James' lucky comb. Gustavo had just given us guys the rest of the days off because he had an 'important meeting'. Running down the hall I was about to run down the wall of shame, as we like to call it and was knocked over as I hit something small that went flying across from where I was. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes." The small voice sounded like it came from nowhere but that was probably because my helmet fell over my eyes. I readjusted my hokey helmet and jumped up

As I got up, I noticed I ran not into a something like last time I was down here but it was a someone, she was small, about 5'2 and dark brown hair that was cut at her shoulders with a grey beanie plonked on her head. "no problem, I got protection," reiterating my point I slapped my head twice. I walked over to where the girl was sitting on the ground and put my hand out to help her up off the floor. "Upsy daisy." She had taken a hold of my hand and I had pulled her to her feet. She brushed her self down as I stuck out my hand again, "Hi, I'm Carlos." I tried to sound friendly so I wouldn't scare her off after knocking the girl over. She took my hand in a handshake, "Andrew." I stood there looking at the small girl weirdly, or at least I thought she was a girl. "I know what your thinking and yes I am a girl. You can me Drew."

"CARLOS, GIVE ME BACK MY LUCK COMB!" a loud shout sounded from down the hall and round the corner, "well I gotta go, I'll see you round sometime?" with that, I took off down the wall of shame to get as far as I could away from a now really angry James. I ran around another corner to be stopped by said angry man, "what! How'd you do that!" I confusingly questioned him as I turned around to see how he got in front of me. "ahh my dear Carlos, that, you will never know." He snatched the comb out of my outstretched hands and began to the elevator to get out of Rocque Records.

Shortly latter I found myself walking with James out of the elevator, "Did you see the hot chick in the beanie back there?" I rolled my eyes at his usual behavior, "yeh. Drew?" "What do you think sheee… wait, you know her?" he put his arm out to stop me walking and turned to face me. "Yeh, I, ah, kinda ran into her just before." I got the James look, "you seriously have no idea about girls do you?"

~Palmwoods (during chapter 2)~

(no ones pov)

The four members of Big Time Rush were lounging at the pool on their day off. Kendall pulled his sunglasses off his eyes and sat up, "I call smoothie race." Logan was the next one to do the same, "I concur." "And corn dogs!" Carlos jumped off his seat with his suggestion. The three remaining seated members looked at Carlos with a wtf look, one they give him a lot. "What, I'm hungry," the Latino boy shrugged and sat back down. "So, smoothie race?" James looked down over his sunglasses at his three friends. Together they nodded and said yes in unison. Logan sat up straight and put up his finger as he explained the rules, "on three we all go to the smoothie counter, and the first one to finish his will be the champion. Ready, set, three!" The four teens raced through the Lobby and to the smoothie stand.

"King of the smoothies!" Carlos was walking backwards out of the lobby holding his cup, taunting his friends. "Who's stupid idea was this, I have major brain freeze." Logan chucked his cup over his shoulder as he slumped after Carlos. "Hey isn't that hot beanie chick?" The four were walking back to their loungers at the pool when James spoke up. Carlos just about fell over as he span around to where James was pointing, "wow, even hotter girl next to beanie chick." Kendall waked James on the shoulder "James, your so shell… wow she, they are hot." The three more mature boys of the group, Kendall, Logan and James stopped to stare at the pair lounging poolside. "Drew, what's up?" Carlos continued on without the band as he waved at the beanie-wearing girl.

* * *

Remember reveiws are love and get me motivated! 3


	4. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Thank You to the reveiwers of my last chapter; UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate, ConnectTheStars, bookcrazzy

I have and never will (unfortunately) own BTR or anything BTR related.

I do own Andrew  
All other OCs are respectively owned

* * *

Big Time Shot  
Chapter 4  
Untamed Beginning part 4  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Hearing her name being called out from across the pool, the shorter twin opened her eyes to find the owner of the slightly familiar voice. The Latino boy was waving franticly on the opposite side of the pool, grinning like Cheshire cat. Not feeling too happy about the day, Drew gave only a small wave back, "Hey Carlos, what's up… oh, wait a minute, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is playing." The beanie headed girl began nodding her head back and forth in time with the music, mouthing the words as Carlos came around the side of the pool. As the song ended Drew pulled the ear buds out, "Hey, what's up?" Carlos proudly held up his empty cup, "Smoothie King!" Drew couldn't help but laugh at Carlos' cheerful mood.

Glancing over at her sister, Drew noticed she was still mopping with her iPod turned right up, she was still listening to Never Be What You Want by We Are In The Crowd, which sounded like it was on repeat. Smacking her sister to gain her attention, she introduced Aly to Carlos, "Carlos, this is my Twin Aly, Aly this is Carlos, what I ran into this morning, I told you it wasn't another wall." Carlos stuck his hand out to shake the hand of the other twin while trying not to laugh at Drew's reasoning. Carlos turned around looking for his band mates to introduce them but he found them still gapping at the twins from the other side of the pool. Waving them over, Big Time Rush quickly scrambled over to Carlos.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," said teen stepped forward to take the twins hands in a handshake. "Logan," the dark haired boy shyly stepped forward to greet the twins as Kendall has done. "I'm James, but you probably already knew that," James flipped his hair as he introduced himself. Drew looked at her sister and smirked, "actually we didn't, we have never heard of Big Time Rush before." All four of the boy's mouths fell open at this. Logan was the first to recover at their stab at their ego, "you have an odd accent, I can't quiet place. Where are you guys from?" With Aly still moping Drew opted to answer Logan's question, "ahh, actually up until a few months ago we were still living in New Zealand, that's why we have never heard if you guys.

Carlos whispered behind him to Logan "Where's New Zealand?" The girls heard his confusion and were about to answer for Logan but Kendall spoke first, "New Zealand is in the southern hemisphere, in the pacific ocean and I would say that it's next to Australia, but these girls would probably be pissed off so I'll leave it at that." Everyone looked dumbstruck at Kendall as he mealy shrugged his shoulders, "what, don't you remember I did that research project on New Zealand back in Minnesota?" Aly looked at Drew and finally spoke up, "You forgot that we can kick everyone's ass in Rugby" Carlos looked confused again, Logan, guessing Carlos was confused again explained to him, "It's like football." Drew, being very defensive about her favourite sport jumped out of her lounger. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rugby is not like Football, first mistake, Football is like Rugby." The boys just gave her a wtf look, Drew just shrugged, "what? I love my game and know my history."

"How about I teach you how to play touch if I can mange to convince Gustavo to rehire us." Drew sat back down in her lounger, back into her depressed state with remembrance that she might not be staying here for much longer. "You know Gustavo?" the four boys all turned their heads in unison as each wondered aloud. "We did, that's why we were at Rocque Records this morning. "So, you're the secret meeting Gustavo had this morning?" "I assume so? He got really, really angry at us and said that we were worse than the dogs." The boys all looked at Drew as they imagined what could have been worse than them. "Well, we're the dogs, what could you of done that was worse than us hockey nuts?" Drew and Ally both looked up and began a dream sequence as Drew explained to the boys what had happened.

Kendall being the first out of the dream sequence spoke up, "And you did all that in just 4 hours?" the twins looked at each other and grinned, "Yep," they said together. It was then that Carlos noticed a white feather poking out of Drew's hat and lent over to pluck it out. Drew blushed as Carlos gave her the recovered feather, "souvenir." "Thanks?" Drew just questioned his randomness. "Huddle!" Kendall called (AN. Idk what they call it in Hockey). The four boys all ran to huddle with their heads down and whispering. The twins, looking really confused tried to listen in to the group discussion, every now and then, one of the boys would put his head up and look at the girls.

Big Time Rush stopped talking as Logan put his head up, "We have a plan." Aly looked over her sunglasses at the boys, "Do we want to know what this plan involves?" Kendall leant his shoulder on Logan, "Probably not." The girls gave each other their 'twin' look, "Why don't we just do everything he was trying to get us to do today and surprise him?" Logan's finger went up, "and we shell huddle." This time the boys weren't as quiet and the girls could hear snippets like, "2A, 2D, Dancing, guitar, Jo, Hairspray and Kelly." The four broke apart as this time James spoke up, "to 2J!" Big Time Rush were pulling the twins out of the pool area, Carlos and Kendall dragging Drew while James and Logan had taken hold of Aly.

The Twins had been thrown on the orange couch in the apartment 2J while the boys ran off to get things that were needed. "Oh my gawd, swirly side!" Drew went to jump off the couch to have a go but Logan's head appeared from around the door, "SIT!" Looking sad and dehyped, Drew slowly sat back down. "I'm thirsty," this time Aly tried to get up to get a drink only to have James call out, "SIT!" Aly too sat down after a loud "hmph". 10 minutes latter, after Drew had found the remote to the TV and turned it on, the three taller boys of BTR had returned one by one with 3 exhausted looking girls behind them. Carlos had come in last with an armful of 2x4s and a light brunette haired girl looking sulky as she followed the hypo Latino boy.

Drew looked worried, "why does he have 2x4s?" The three not carrying the planks just shrugged as Carlos tugged on sulky girl's arm to come further in the room. Kendall, the now obvious leader to the girls took out his cell phone, "now, when were you supposed to perform for Griffin?" Drew looked towards Aly for an answer as she was daydreaming about the Palmwoods pool when she was supposed to be listening. Aly was listening and answered the leader, "Friday night." Kendall began thinking out loud, "today is Thursday so we have…one day to prepare. No problem." Everyone looked at the dirty blonde haired boy like he was crazy. He began typing the familiar number into his phone and rang. "Hi Kelly it's Kendall… Pretty interesting actually, well I've called you because of the reason we got the day off… ahh yeh… Tell Gustavo to be there tomorrow, we've got this covered. See you."

The room went quiet as the group tried to listen in to the conversation that Kendall was having with Kelly. "Gustavo's gonna turn up, now time to get to work." Kendall turned to the girl he had dragged in, "Jo, can you think of a look and a name for the twins." The blonde haired girl nodded and went off to set her laptop up on the bench. "Camillie, do you think you can help her?" "Sure, "said girl that Logan had found bounced off to join Jo. Kendall turned to the twins, "have you ever written a song before?" Aly and Drew just shook their heads, "Ok, then," he turned to James, "James Guitar." The pretty boy disappeared to get his instrument. Turning further to his left, Kendall came across Logan, we need your music mixer. "Carlos," Carlos widely smiled as his name was mentioned, "Put the 2x4s down." His smiled faulted a bit but came back as he chucked the wood over his shoulder.

"Brinley, can you help James with a tune?" The sulky girl, known as Brinley began a smile as she was given a musical related job and went to where James had reappeared. The pair went to the table where Logan had set up his laptop with a music mixer was set up. "Now, can either of you dance?" finally the twins were able to nod. "Right, Aly, you can go with Charlie and think of some kind of thinks you can throw in a dance. Drew, your with me and Carlos on lyric duty."

* * *

remember guys, reveiw equals love and inspiration, look how quick i got this one up for you.  
got an idea that you want to see in here? i'm up for ideas too btw

and remember i have a 'story' up that has the character's proflies on it.


	5. Only Two In A Twin

Hopefully this is the last part to Untamed Beginning.

And yes tis unfortunately true that I don't and will never ever own BTR or anything BTR related. *snivels*

I do own Andrew and her mum, all other OCs are respectively owned.

Outfits (take the spaces out)  
Griffin's Performance

Aly  
www. polyvore. com/ chapter_aly_gp / set ?id= 24930257

Drew  
www. polyvore. com/ cgi / set ?id= 24930656

* * *

Big Time Shot  
Chapter 5  
Untamed Beginnings Part 5  
Only two in a twin

The 10 teens were up all crashing and banging around all night trying to get the twin's performance ready in time. They were all glad Kendall's Mum and sister was out of town for the night. After working for 12 hours straight the teens crashed for a few hours. At 7o'clock they were all up again, refreshed and thinking clearly to pick up where they left off. The time of the performace came around to quickly for the group. The finishing touches were added to the outfit as they headed out to the limo waiting patiently on the street. It was exactly 5:30 that the twins stepped into the recording booth.

The Twins laughed as their newfound friends all tried cramming into the small studio room to give the girls their support. Soon after, Aly and Drew watched as Gustavo with his assistant, Kelly and the company CEO of the company; simply know as Griffin with his 3 assistants all wrestled their way through the teens to take a seat. The two high-ranking businessmen swiveled around towards Kendall waiting for an introduction to Rocque Record's newest investment. "For the first time ever, may I introduce to you, a duet of Alyson and Andrew Jones… The Untamed!" The group began clapping as Kendall ended with introduction and a nod was sent towards Logan which was the cue to start the fast pace beat of drums the song that the 10 teens had worked so hard on.

(Aly)

So I got my boots on,

got the right amount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner

(Drew)

And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love

(Aly)

There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight

(Drew)

It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it

(Both)

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete

(Drew)

If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

(Aly)

Yeah if I had you

You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do

(Drew)

If I had you

(Aly)

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling

Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning

(Drew)

Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's

What they need in this world is some love

(Aly)

There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight

It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it

(Both)

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete

(Drew)

If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

(Aly)

Yeah if I had you

You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do

If I had

(Drew)

The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah

The flashing and the stage it might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight

(Both)

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete

(Drew)

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

(Aly)

Yeah if I had you

You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do

(Drew)

If I had you

(Aly)

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete

(Drew)

(never could compete with you)

(Aly)

If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

(Drew)

(it'd be ecstasy with you)

(Aly)

Yeah if I had you

You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do

(Both)

If I had you

The song died out as the twins stood, glued to the spot from where they had finished their songs with their chest's heavily rising and falling. They waited patently, not wanting to move as the watched Griffin begin talking to Gustavo. The larger man and his assistant's smiles both slowly started dropping as the CEO continued, beginning to worry, the girls looked for comfort in the eyes of the 8 teens waiting silently in the booth. After what seemed like an age, Griffin and his assistants all stood and left the small room. Gustavo leant over to the microphone and switched it on.

~Inside the booth~

Griffin watched as the two girls finished their performance. He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, thinking about what he just witnessed. As Gustavo glanced at his Boss, the man sprung his eyes open, "I like them but where are the other two Gustavo?" The man in question became very nervous, "There's only two people in a set of twins Griffin, and there are no more." The suit-clad man looked confused at Gustavo, "What do you mean there is only two people, there's four in Big Time Rush isn't there?" Looking at Kelly for an answer that would satisfy his boss, she just shook her head not know what to say. "Gustavo, I want two more people in The Untamed, one for each member of Big Time Rush by tomorrow at 9 or that's it for you, Big Time Rush and The Untamed." Arthur Griffin stood up and left a dumbstruck Gustavo still staring at the spot where he just been moments before.

Gustavo leant over to the microphone and switched it on, "Pups, I have good and bad news for you. Good news is Griffin likes you. Bad news is you need two more members by tomorrow at 9." A saddened Gustavo turned the mic off and slowly followed by a depressed Kelly left the studio to mope in his office. The twins shortly joined their friends that they had only just meet and would have to leave soon if they couldn't find two more people that could dance and sing. Camillie looked at her watch and nudged Jo, "Aly, Drew, me and Jo are really sorry, but we have a night shoot to get to. We'll see you latter on okay?" The twins could only nod at the two actresses as they were developed in a hug from each of them.

Drew, feeling depressed and sorry for herself and Aly left the room to find a hall way where no one would disturb her. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she began crying, not just for today but also for all the disappointments and losses in her life, for her dad, her grandmother, for her old life in New Zealand and everything else that came to mind. Life had been harsh for the Jones' in the last 6 months, mainly because they had packed up and moved half way around the world, leaving the girl's entire life behind in a country barely anyone had heard of. Their family only just began settling down when the twins had been told that their grandmother had had a heart attack and didn't survive. Then to disturb the calm even more, they had been asked to join the fame and fortune in Hollywood.

As the sobbing became more quiet, the depressed teen heard foot steps come from down the hall, "Go away Aly, I want to be alone." Drew turned herself so she was facing away from where the footsteps were coming from. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she went to swipe it away but was stopped by a larger hard covering her own, "If it's not Ally can I stay?" lifting her slightly, Drew saw the tanned hand on her own, following the hand up an arm with her eyes, she stopped on a face that had become very familiar over the fast 36 hours. A soft smile was formed on his slightly child-like features, "can I stay?" Drew slowly nodded as Carlos slide down the wall beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

AN the Carlos in this is like a mixture between the real Carlos and the character even though the Character is very close to the real one any way.

Wow who got confused with that sentence, I didn't lol!

A Big Time Thank You to my friend Laura who helped me out a bit at the start, mate, you're a legion!

So the next chapter will be the last part to Untamed Beginning and will be up before monday hopefully.

Is there something you want to see your OC do? Want to see a character do something? All ideas are welcome!

Don't forget reviews = 3 and I have a story dedicated to OC profiles up.

PS if you don't understand some of my kiwi slang, don't hesitate to ask what it means.


	6. Let's Do This

Formerly known as Big Time Shot.

I've decided that I'm going to split this story into parts. These three parts are going to be part of the Big Time Shot Saga. Also, this may go up in rating, at least T for this part maybe even M in the future, idk yet how I'm going to do it.

I know this is a shortie but I just needed to get this out.

* * *

Taylors audition outfit: com /taylors _audition _outfit /set?id =27571248

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 6

Let's Do This

Carlos watched as Drew attempted to sneak out of the room, he turned to Charlie to see what should do but all the Latino boy got was a shake of her head in not knowing. Charlie then turned to the remaining twin left in the room, "should someone go after her?" Aly also shook her head, "she'll want to be alone." Carlos, being one to worry over his friends, no matter how long he had known them had left before Aly mentioned the alone part to Charlie. Walking through the halls, Carlos followed the sound of crying past the wall-of-shame. He hesitantly rounded the last corner and found the missing twin against the wall with her knees pressed to her chin, slowly he made his way to where Drew was letting all her emotions out, "Go away Aly, I want to be alone," she then turned so she had her back to the intruder.

Ignoring Drew's wishes to be alone, Carlos continued towards the girl. All the short teen wanted to do was comfort the crying girl in front of him, so he placed a hand on her shoulder like any friend would do. Drew tried swiping his hand away but he just caught her hand with his other one. "If it's not Ally can I stay?" Drew lifted her head at the sound of his voice to see a tanned hand on hers. Carlos watched as Drew's eyes travelled up his arm, landing on his innocent face. Giving Drew a soft smile, Carlos tried showing her that he was there to comfort her sadness. "So, can I stay?" Drew gave Carlos a small nod but that's all it took for Carlos to slide down the wall next to her and warp his arm around Drew's small form.

"This isn't just about not having four people is it?" even though Carlos was an idiot most of the time, he was still very sensitive to people's feelings around him and would do anything to make them feel better. Still not saying anything Drew just shook her head. "Did you want to tell Carlos about it?" there was another shake. "Do you just want to sit here?" the depressed girl nodded as she snuggled into Carlos' side. The pair sat in a comfortable silence as Carlos began stroking Drew's hair, after a while the two became drowsy and drifted off from the lack of sleep the previous night.

Drew was the first to wake of the mismatched pair, she turned bright red as she noticed that she was still incased in the arms of the singing boy. Looking at the wristwatch on the arm wrapped around her, she saw that it had been over an hour since she first took off. "Carlos, Carlos, wake up," Drew gently shook the sleeping Latino as she tried to wake him. Carlos' eyelids began flutter as he came out of his sleep. "c'mon Carlos, everyone's probably worried about us," Drew forgot about the placement of her friend's arms as she tried to stand, this resulted in Drew crashing back down onto Carlos' lap. "Cause this isn't awkward at all," her face became a darker shade of red.

Awkwardly getting off Carlos, Drew pulled her and her friend up to a standing position. Drew turned to leave but Carlos put his arm out to stop her as he turned so that he was facing her, "Are you going to be alright?" Giving a Carlos the look she answered him, "of cause, everything just built up and exploded today." Drew walked off as if nothing happened. Following off behind the new girl, the two went in search of the rest of the gang.

"Oh thank god you two are here, your turn!" The two mismatched teens had finally found everyone in one of the larger recording rooms dong what looked like auditions. They took the places of Aly and James behind a desk as a new girl walked in with a guitar. She was quiet a small girl, standing around 5'1, her black hair hung down to her hips and her charcoal eyes stood out from her pale skin.

A small voice came out of the equally small girl as she introduced herself, "my name is Taylor Murray, I'm 16 and I'll be singing you a song called Ignorance which I wrote myself." Taylor put her guitar into position and begun to sing.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

As the song finished everyone, including the untouchable Gustavo Rocque began clapping in acceptance of this riffraff girl that came off the streets. The group of 10 all chorused in, "you're hired."


	7. I'm On A Boat

AN,

SOOOOOOO sorry for being lazy with this but I'm back (from out of space). Next chapter for this and for Once Upon A Soccer Team should be up soon, but beer with me, I have like 4 assesments going on atm.

AN part 2

A) watch for language in this chapter, curtisy of The Lonely Island's song, I'm on a Boat (In Italics id you're not comfortable with explicit language)... which I don't own.  
2) I've decided to change Andrew's nickname from Drew to Andy, I think Aly and Andy sounds better lol.  
Z) neither you nor I do not nor will we ever own BTR, we can only dream…  
II) I've learnt some thing in English the past few weeks about correct dialogue…

* * *

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 7  
I'm On A Boat

Taylor stood in the corner along with Gustavo and Kelly discussing contracts and arrangements as girls and some guys came through trying to fulfill their dreams. As it neared 8pm the twins began to give up hope in finding a fourth member as the last person in the sign up list came in. She was tall but looked kind of stocky and her skin was tanned but she had platinum blonde hair. The new girl's attire consisted of a bad looking floral dress and awkward heels, onto of this weird girl's head sat a familiar looking helmet. "Soooooo…. Carly? What have you got for us?" Charlie had her head in the paper in front of her, trying not to laugh too much at the awkwardness.

"I'm going to sing…. Hmpf hmpf," a deep voice came from the 'girl' before a cough and she changed to a more higher pitch sound.

"I'm gong to sing, 'I'm On A Boat by The Lonely Island." 'Carly' did a few 'Sharpay'* exercises before starting. Just as the 'Carly' began singing, in walked a short, white 'guy' dressed in what looked like a T-Pain getup.

_[Intro (T-Pain)]_

_(Shawty) Aww shit_

_Get your towels ready it's about to go down (yeah, shawty)_

_Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck (yeah, shawty)_

_But stay on your motherfuckin toes_

_We runnin this, let's go_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat (sailin on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)_

_I'm on a boat_

_Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat (boat, yeah)_

_[Carly (T-Pain)]_

_I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me_

_Straight floatin on a boat on the deep blue sea_

_Bustin five knots, wind whippin at my coat_

_You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat_

_(Carlos)_

_Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch)_

_We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp (crisp)_

_I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies_

_I'm flippin burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies_

Brinley flung the door open to be revealed wearing a suit and begun rapping,

_I'm ridin on a dolphin, doin flips and shit_

_This dolphin's splashin, gettin e'rybody all wet_

_But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets_

_I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget_

_(All Three)_

_I'm on a boat and, it's goin fast and_

_I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan_

_I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo_

_If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh_

_{Get the fuck up, this boat is real}_

The remaining BTR boys came around joining the singing friends,

_Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker (motherfucker)_

_Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker (motherfucker)_

_I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker (yeah)_

_The boat engine make noise, motherfucker_

_Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now)_

_Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)_

_Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow)_

_Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible_

_[T-Pain]_

_Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat_

_It's a big blue watery road (yeah)_

_Poseidon, Look at me, oh (all hands on deck)_

_Never thought I'd see the day_

_When a big boat comin my way_

_Believe me when I say, I fucked a mermaid_

Finally, Ally, Taylor and Charlie gave into the whims and begun singing along for the finale,

_[Chorus]_

_I'm on a boat_

_I'm on a boat_

_Everybody look at me cause im sailin on a boat_

_I'm on a boat_

_I'm on a boat_

_Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat_

_[T-Pain]_

_Whoahhh_

_Sha-sha-shorty, shorty_

_Yeah yeah yeahhh_

The song finished with everyone in a group hug, "so, did you pick me?" 'Carly' pulled a puppy eyes look towards Andy. "Of course Carly," she said while hugging the 'girl'.

Aly looked up at the clock, "Don't mean to bring the mood down, but guys, it's like 10ish." The smiles that were strewn over the faces of the friends disappeared into emotions of anxiety and despair. That's when a quiet voice was heard,

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_  
_Then think of what you did_  
_And how I hope to God he was worth it._  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._  
_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_As the chorus came, the tall girl had her eyes shut tight but she began singing louder._

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_  
_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_  
_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_  
_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._  
_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._  
_Now let's not get selfish_  
_Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_And hold a lover close_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Everyone looked amazed as they watched Brinley open her eyes. "I went a bit off-key at the end there, but how was it?"

Andy pulled off her T-pain wig, "Dude, why did you not do that before?" she went over to Brinley and playfully shook her.

With a small smirk on her face she asked the million-dollar question, "so, am I in?" with a laugh Andy gave a nod of her head and hugged the tall girl in acceptance.

* * *

*Like in High School Musical...

And remember,

reviews = love and inspiration, I've been a bit lonely lately


	8. Take Two

AN

I was so inspired during Design class that I thought I might give you another chapter of this before I finish writing chapter one for Once Upon A Soccer Team. Oh btw fyi this song is 'Can't Be Tamed' By Miley Cyrus.

Outfits  
(remember that it's polyvore)  
Andy and Aly: /cgi/set?id=29347885  
(Just to let you know, from now on Aly is gonna be the more fashionable one of the group)  
Taylor and Brinley: /cgi/set?id=29348157  
The person who I shall not name yet O.o shame LOL: /cgi/set?id=28036357

* * *

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 8  
Take Two

_Aly_

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, 24 hours a day_

_'Cause I'm hot like that_

_Brinley_

_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s_

_'Cause I'm built like that_

_Andy_

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands_

_They try to change me but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never planned_

_If you're gonna be my man, understand_

_All_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

_Taylor_

_If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions_

_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell ya to get to hell_

_Aly_

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this, we can make some magic_

_I'm on like that_

_Andy_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby by now you should know_

_All_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

_Andy_

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way_

_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA_

_Brinley_

_Don't change me (x4)_

_(I can't be tamed)_

_Andy_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby by now you should know_

_All_

_[Chorus]_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

The girls finished the song and watched as Griffin turned to talk to Gustavo. Griffin pointed to the boys and had them following him out of the office and into the recording room.

"The Untamed, I would like to introduce you to Big Time Rush, your new boyfriends," Griffin clapped his hands together as he looked between the two pop groups. "You're tall," he said pointing to Brinley, "Here's your boyfriend, James," pushing the two together, he continued on to the next person on line. "You look like a smart girl," referring to Aly, Griffin shoved her next to Logan, "go talk to him about sciency-stuff." Standing next to Aly was Taylor, "you, bad-girl are with the Big Time Rush 'Bad-boy', Kendall." Taylor glared at Kendall and back to Griffin, all she wanted to do was sing, not be forced to 'date' a member of a stupid boy band.

Carlos now grinned, he and Andy were the last one's left and they just had to be put together. "You, girl-boy," Griffin slung an arm around the remaining member of The Untamed that was yet to be paired. "I have a special surprise for you." Now pouting, the Latino boy tapped the CEO on the shoulder. "Sir, what about me, why can't I date Andy?"

"Ahhh Carlos, I have a special surprise for you too." Griffin snapped his fingers as the door to the recording studio opened. In walked a girl wearing the latest trends with died red hair that fell just past her shoulders and hazel eyes, "everyone, meet my youngest daughter, Hadley."

Carlos stuck his hand out to greet the new girl, "hi, I'm Carlos." Hadle y looked past the shorter boy with his outstretched hand towards the tall-boy dark haired boy standing with the tall brunette girl. Not taking her eyes off the boy, she shook Carlos' waiting hand, "Hadley." Griffin still in the recording booth, clapped his hands together with a large 'Griffin-grin', "this is just great!"

~~Take Two~~

"So tired," Aly hung over the side of the orange couch in apartment 2J with her hands covering her eyes that now begun to show with bags. The taller twin picked a spoon up out of the cereal that she attempted to eat. "Ahhg, my bags have bags."

"Well, technically…" Logan didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as a pillow was thrown at him by the tired teen.

The door to the apartment opened to reveal Mama Knight laden with grocery bags, "who's hungry?" That's when the boys plus Aly sat up, suddenly not tired. "Well that's good seeing as I invited Aly and Andy's mum and little sister around for dinner." It was then that the girl's mum walked in also weighed down with bags and with a 13-year old girl following behind.

"Wow, so how did you two meet?" Kendall, the nosey one asked his mum.

"We bumped into each other when I was out running." Mama Knight and Mrs. Jones were putting groceries away as they began their tale that included but was not limited to: coffee, an MP3 player and a fish.

The girl tugged on her mum's arm, "mama, can I have the keys to the apartment, I'm bored." The petite woman looked down at her youngest child, as she was about to answer, the older lady (in this mama knight is older that mama Jones) cut in, "Savannah, honey, have you meet Katie yet?" At the sound of her name, small dark haired girl poked her head out of a room in the apartment. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

The older lady gave an awkward smile towards her new friend, "Katie, come meet Savannah."

Katie yelled back, "Are you sure she's not a 20 year old con artist?"

"Yes Katie, I'm sure." With a huff Katie came out of her room to meet the new girl.

Mama Knight ushered the new girl towards the younger one, "Katie, this is Savannah, Andy and Aly's little sister."

"Well Mrs. Knight," Andy said standing up and making her way over to her 'little' sister. "She's not that little." Standing next to Savannah, you could see that Savannah's 5'4 frame towers over both Andy and Aly.

"Only cause you're a midget," laughed Carlos, which earned him a punch in the arm from Andy.

"You're one to talk Mr. 5'6," Andy retorted back while poking her tongue out.

"Still taller than you," Carlos too poked his tongue back.

"Evil," Andy glared at him.

* * *

so is anyone reading it? just a yes will do in a review because it seems that there were only 14 hits to last chapter. And I really don't want to write about something that people aren't reading.


	9. Horsing Around

AN

And another chapter brought to you by yours truly. Damn I'm bored, managed to finish the chapter while sitting here selling wood shaving for the horses at Horse of the Year…. But then again it's going to a good cause, renovations at the local Scout den.

The outfits

Aly and Andy /aly_andy_jb_party/set?id=29415327

Taylor and Brinley /taylor_brinley_jb_party/set?id=29415360

Hadley /cgi/set?id=29594082

* * *

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 9

Horsing Around (lol geddit cause I'm at Horse of the Year while typing this)

Andy hid in wait for Carlos to turn the corner. "Onwards my noble steed!" She jumped on his back for a free piggyback ride. "What the hell Andy?"

"What? I'm bored, now giddy up!" Giving up, Carlos walked down the hall with this odd girl on his back. Unbeknownst to Andy, he was headed to the lobby and towards the pool. "Carlitos, where are we going?"

Grinning mysteriously he gave her an answer, "nowhere."

"Crap," after 2 weeks of the Palmwoods, Andy figured out that Carlos' nowhere was somewhere. Andy's eyes widened as she figured out where they were headed.

A big splash went up as Carlos jumped into the pool, Andy and all. Spluttering as she came up for air she struggled for breath. Carlos just laughed at her, "what's wrong shortie, can't touch the bottom?" The brunette glared daggers at the Latino boy. A deadly smirk appeared on the girl's face as she advanced on her friend. Dunking under the water, Andy speared Carlos, taking him down in the water. Carlos recovered quickly and begun splashing the girl.

~~Horsing Around~~

"Andy and Carlos, Gustavo wants the bands in for an emergency meeting like right now!" Andy and Carlos were brought back to reality with the yelling of Andy's twin. Giving one final splash to Andy, Carlos jumped out of the pool and sticking his hand out to help Andy out. Dripping wet, they both returned to their respective apartments and quickly got changed.

~~Horsing Around~~

The door to the meeting room opened to reveal the two band's producer and his PA following behind. James greeted the man, "Yo Gustavo."

Gustavo took his stance at the top of the table, "I hope you dogs and pups don't have anything planned tonight."

The group looked confusingly at each other and back to Gustavo. "No," they all chorused back.

"Good because I have a party I would like you all to attend," the two bands just looked at him amazed that he would want that. "Get changed, NOW!" Gustavo's stylists pushed in 2 racks of clothing bags. Taylor, Brinley, Aly and James got up and practically ran to the bags like normal girls (and James) would while the other guys and Andy just groaned and took their time. They all eventually took their bags and went to their respective changing rooms.

~~Horsing Around~~

"Guys, I would like you to meet the host of this party, Justin Bieber." Kelly was left to introductions after Gustavo heard word that his archrival, Hawk was at the party also. "Justin, I would like you to meet Gustavo's band, Big Time Rush and his newest project, The Untamed." He shook the hands of the two groups as they introduced themselves. "Well I hope you guys enjoy yourselves," with that he left the two groups to mingle in with his other guests.

Just as Carlos and Andy left towards the bar to get a drink, someone attacked Carlos from behind. "Carlos honey!" The red haired, daughter of the CEO pulled Carlos into a hug. "Let's hang out with James!" With that she took his arm and led him away. Looking back he mouthed a sorry at his friend. Andy pushed up her glasses (lol keep forgetting that she has them), "Okay? I'll just go all by myself then…" talking to herself she headed to get her drink.

"Did you get ditched by your boyfriend?" Andy glared at the host of the party. "One, he's not my boyfriend, and two, that's his girlfriend which also happens to be the CEO of Rocque Records." They watched Hadley as she pulled Carlos over to where James was attempting to flirt with some blonde, "He doesn't look too happy with her." Justin Bieber looked from the pair and back to the girl in front of her, "would you be happy if your girlfriend was forced upon you by her dad, who can easily fire your ass if you make her unhappy? Oh crap, I'm sorry, bad language." Andy covered her mouth in an attempt to take back her words. "Nah its fine Andy. Just standing here wondering, but are you and your sister from New Zealand?" Andy smiled as a red blush crept across her checks, "funny story about that actually, that was my cousin who stole your hat."

Justin started smiling too, "actually now that I think about it, it's quiet funny how far some girls can go. Well anyway, what kinda drink can I get you?" They had arrived at the bar finally, "Just a raspberry and coke please." Justin turned to the barman, "can I get two raspberry and cokes?" Andy looked at Justin, "have you ever tried it before?" Smiling back, he shook his head, "nope, but if you like it, might as well give it ago." Andy never had the Bieber Fever, honestly she was anti-Bieber but she couldn't help but smile.

~~Horsing Around~~

Griffin watched as the tomboy member of The Untamed talked and hung out with Justin Bieber. Next to check up on was his red haired daughter. Strutting around to where Hadley, Carlos, James and a blonde girl were talking. Griffin threw his arms around his daughter and her boyfriend in a loving manor. "Now, isn't this fun?" the group just gave a quick yes before he moved on towards where Aly was talking with the other girls.

~~Horsing Around~~

"Do you want to dance?" an outstretched hand was given to Andy, she hesitantly looked around. "Umm, sure thing Justin," Justin led Andy to the dance floor where there was a DJ playing.

Andy's arms where around Justin's neck while his arms were lightly placed at her waist. The song ended as Justin felt a tap on his shoulder. "Do you mind if I cut in?" Carlos interrupted their dance to ask his friend to dance. Silently asking Andy if she wanted to, she nodded as Justin answered the Latino's question, "Sure."

'Teenage Dream' started playing as they began dancing.

"So where's Hayley?" Andy had a snobbish tone to her voice as she yelled over the music. "You mean Hadley, she's off with James again," Carlos' didn't sound too happy with what Hadley was up to considering she was supposed to be HIS girlfriend. "Why don't you dump her?" Subconsciously, the two got closer together as they tried to hear over the music.


	10. Late Night Surprizes

AN  
Normal Talking  
_Thinking_

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 10  
Late Night Surprises

"Carlos!" a loud screech was heard from across the room. Said person twitched as his name was called, putting on a fake smile he turned to his approaching 'girlfriend', "yes dear?" Hadley was seething with anger as she made her way across the dance floor. "What are you doing with her," angrily, she pointed at Andy. Hadley tried pulling Carlos towards her with the hand that wasn't holding her drink. She failed. Tripping over her shoes she fell onto Carlos who had to hold onto Andy to stop from falling over. "Hehehe, you so strong James," by now the girl was hanging around Carlos as he tried to get her to stand. "Dude, she is so drunk." Andy was semi yelling over the noise, "I think we should get her home." The pair had made their way over to a seat, dragging Hadley behind them. "Let's take her out to the limo," Andy and Carlos both tried to restrain Hadley's arms as they swung wildly around while she screamed out, "I love you James, I love you."

~~Late Night Surprises~~

Justin Bieber watched as Andy danced with the short guy from Big Time Rush, the one he can't even remember the name to. He watched as they spun around in circles, dancing to the beat with smiles on their faces. Jealousy sat on Justin's shoulders; he feed it by his wanting this new girl all to himself. "Carlos!" a drunken girl stumbled over towards the two that had stopped dancing. He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation over the loud music but he could see the drunken girl getting angry at Andy and attempting to pull the Latino towards her. He watched as they pulled what looked like the daughter of Griffin, the CEO to practically everything in Hollywood. They were now by a chair and talking to each other. It was when Andy and that guy got up and began leading the drunken girl towards the door that Justin acted. Following behind them, he tapped Andy on the shoulder just as she got to the door.

"Here, take this," in her hand, Andy found a cellphone number written on a scrap piece of paper. "We should hang out sometime." Andy bit her lip as she looked between Carlos and the pop sensation. "Sure," it was said some bit of unsureness but none the less she gained a smile from Justin in return. Justin watched as they left the building and watched as they got into the limo, shoving the drunk girl in first, Andy next then Carlos. Justin was woken from his trance by a tap on his shoulder, "you OK man?" "I think I'm in love Nick." Nick Jonas just stared at him in unbelief.

~~ Late Night Surprises~~

Hadley was flopped over the back seat while Carlos and Andy were deep in thought at the front end of their ride. "Should I text him?" Andy broke the silence as she turned to face Carlos. As the tanned boy went to answer, a sound was heard from the end of the limo, "you guys are so cute together, just like me and James." Hadley tried standing up to get closer to the two but resulted in banging her head on the roof and falling over. "Hadley, me and Andy aren't together," Carlos turned red in the face and turned away from his friend. "Well you should be, you sooooo like each other." The two turned a crimson red as they stared out their windows. "That'd be weird, we're only friends," something dropped in Carlos as Andy defended their situation. It went quiet again as Hadley drifted off to sleep.

"_I don't like him like that, or at least he doesn't like me like that."_

"_Andy would never like a guy like me, she likes guys like Justin Bieber,"_ Carlos smacked his head, forgetting he was talking to himself, in a limo, with the girl he was thinking about. "LOL, Carlos what the hell?" Andy was laughing as Carlos turned red when he realised how loud the sound actually was. "Hey," Carlos lightly smacked Andy on the arm. "What was that for?" Andy playfully smacked Carlos back. "Don't laugh." Carlos returned her hit, "oh it's on Carlitos." The slap war began. Andy went in for a thigh shot, Carlos went in for the same but he just missed her as she scooted over on the seat. Poking her tounge out at his miss, Carlos jumped over and began tickling her. The tickle war got so intense that the two landed on the floor without realising it. Carlos sat straddled over Andy as she grabbed onto Carlos hands to stop him from continuing the tickling. They were sitting like that for a while, stuck in time. "Guys, we're at the Griffin estate," the two didn't notice the limo had stoped and the black screan to the driver had been rolled down. Carlos and Andy looked up from their awkward position, "oh, ok."

"Awkward turtle," Andy smiled up to Carlos with her hands still held above her head. Carlos looked down at his hands and blushed bright red, "oh right." Releasing her hands, Carlos went to stand but resulted in hitting his head on the roof just as Hadley had. "Good one Carlitos," Andy laughed awkwardly at his actions as she sat up. Carlos recovered and opened the door to get out, Andy watched, not really seeing him as she zoned out thinking. "Wanna help me out here?" Andy snapped back into focus and turned to look at him, she realised Carlos was awkwardly supporting Hadley who was half out of the limo.

Andy was on Hadley's left with her right arm around her waist and her left hand latched fermly to Hadley's left hand. There were sparks as Carlos wrapped his arm around Hadley when he touched Andy's supporting arm. Jumping from the touch, Carlos almost dropped Hadley as they began walking to the front door of the mansion. "Come on Carlos, she's not that heavy," Andy continued holding Hadley up as she keept feeling the jolts that occurred everytime the two arms would touch. "Can you get the doorbell?" Andy had her arms full as she held the full weight of Hadley once they had made it to the door. Carlos let go of Hadley's arm to ring the bell. Shortly after, a older lady, around the age of 45 with long black hair that had been pulled back into a tidy bun answered the door. She gave one look at the trio and a frown came across her face, "I have told her time and time again not to be drinking at her age. Thank you for bringing her back, I'll take it from here." The lady took Hadley from the two and pulled her inside.

The door closed. Carlos looked at his friend, silently asking her what to do next. Understanding the silent gesture, Andy slung an arm around Carlos' shoulders, "I don't know my friend, but the night is still young." The girl's Kiwi accent came through thickly as she waved her hand infront of her and the boy. Picking up Carlos' arm, she looked at the time, "right, it's only 11 and we're not expected to be back untill 1 so that means we have 2 hours to kill." The Latino boy took the Kiwi girl's hand and lead her back to the limo. He opened the door like a gentleman and quickly went to talk to the driver.

* * *

Can someone let me know if you are actually reading this, I've had like nothing.

It's pretty sad.

or if that's too hard, could someone let me know that it's crap and I shouldn't waste my time on this and go do something else like start Once Upon a Soccer Team?


	11. Midnight Dip

LOLOLOLOL I'm on a roll here, already halfway through writting the next chapter too.

:( I don't own BTR but oh how I can dream.

For those that are curious, this is what Carlos has been wearing /cgi/ set?id= 30106257  
And these are the clothes he gets out for Andy /cgi/ set?id= 30150979

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 11  
Midnight Dip

"Seriously Carlos, where are we going?" The two had been driving in the limo for 10 minutes. "Serious Andy," Carlos said imitating the girl, "it's a surprise." Andy, feed up with the non-existent answers, pulled out the big guns and gave Carlos the puppy-dog look. Looking defeated, Carlos gave her an answer, "well… we are going… somewhere." A smug look came across the boy's face, which earned him a slap on the knee and a hmmpf from Andy. "You suck," Andy poked her tongue out at Carlos and crossing her arms, she turned away. Carlos began taking his shoes and socks off as the vehicle came to a stop. "What the hell…?" Andy sat back in her seat confused as anything. "What? I don't like getting sand in my shoes," Carlos then started rolling up his jeans as Andy tried looking out the blacked out limo windows. She started slowly doing the same thing as she realized that they weren't going anywhere else.

Carlos climbed out of the vehicle and put his hand back in to help Andy out. "Why thank you Mr. Garcia," Andy took Carlos' hand and stepped out onto the sand of a LA beach. "The honor is all mine Miss. Jones." Looking out towards the horizon, Andy admired the way the moon shone and the stars sparkled. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here," unknowingly, Andy still had her hand wrapped around Carlos' larger one as she gazed out over the surf. Carlos responded quietly, "I know," but unlike Andy, Carlos was not looking out at the night, but was watching the way the his friend glowed in the moonlight. With a big grin plastered on her face, Andy turned back to the boy who had brought her here, "so much more better than a party."

Letting go of Carlos' hand, Andy went to jump in the breaking waves. Carlos silently watched as Andy danced in the waves before coming over to join her. Carlos splashed Andy as he came up behind her. An evil smirk replaced the grumpy look on Andy's face as she stalked Carlos. A big splash went up as Andy kicked the water at her signing friend, "ha, take that Carlitos." A smirk mirrored on Carlos' face as he moved towards Andy. Slowly, she backed away from Carlos, "ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry," Andy tried pleading with the boy as he came closer. "Come on, I won't do it again," Andy was still backing away and had gone so far so that the bottom of her rolled up jeans were getting wet. Seeing that Carlos wasn't letting up, Andy turned and began running through the water.

Carlos easily caught up with the short girl as he was still in the shallow water. Picking her up by the waist, Carlos wadded out into deeper water. Andy struggled before Carlos dunked both her and himself under the waves. Carlos was still holding onto Andy as they surfaced face-to-face. "Evil," Andy glared at the boy as he was grinning like a crazy man. The two stood there in a daze just looking at each other. A wave tumbled across the water, breaking the connection the two held. Andy looked away, "we should probably head back." Looking disappointed, Carlos let go of Andy's waist and held onto her hand. The Latino boy and the Kiwi girl made their way up the beach and back to the limo.

Carrying on his gentlemanly act, Carlos opened the door and helped Andy back in. Andy returned a smile as she climbed to her seat, trying not to get much wet. Sitting back, Andy started to shiver from the cold water that was still deep embedded into her clothes. "Are you cold Andy?" Andy just nodded at Carlos' question as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Carlos picked up the blazer that he had left on the floor, "here, wear this." The shivering girl took the jacket from the outstretched hand and gave a small smile. Even with the added clothing, Andy continued to shiver. Seeing that Andy was still cold, Carlos moved closer and hugged her, not letting the cold girl go. Andy snuggled up to Carlos resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat.

~~Midnight Dip~~

Andy was lightly shaken awake. "Andy, it's time to wake up," Carlos' soft voice whispered into her hair. "Your bed is waiting for you in 2A," Andy's eyes fluttered as she remembered where she was. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Andy stumbled out of the limo. Her eyes drooped as she leant against the vehicle. "Come here." Carlos came out in front Andy and motioned to his back, "jump on." Andy did that and jumped on his back, tucking her head into the crock of his neck.

It was a quiet ride all the way to apartment 2A with Andy drifting in and out of sleep. Andy dug around in her purse as the wooden door came into view but came up empty for her keys. She tapped Carlos on the shoulder, "dude, Aly has my keys." Carlos began knocking loudly on the door. "Carlos," Andy had been tapping his shoulder again, "Mum and Vannah can sleep through the end of the world." The two stood there (well really Carlos did) thinking before Carlos' face lit up, "you can come wait with me in my room." Andy hesitated before answering, "let me just write a note to Aly." Carlos let her down so she could write a note on the scrape paper in her purse. Turning Carlos around, Andy used his back to lean on.

Lee,

With Carlos.

XO Dee

Andy bent down to slide the note under the door. "Lee and Dee?" Carlos was confused by Andy's note making. "Al-lee, An-Dee." "Ohh I get it now," Andy playfully smacked him in the head. "C'mon," she picked up Carlos' hand and led them to 2J.

~~Midnight Dip~~

Andy POV

I was lying across the couch of 2J with my feat in Carlos' lap when I noticed that half an hour had passed and I was still in my wet clothes. "Carlos my clothes are wet," I whined to him, I don't usually whine but I was tired and cold so I felt like I had reason enough. "Hold up," Carlos said as he moved my feat, got up and went into his room. I continued watching Spongebob Squarepants on Nickelodeon. 5 minutes latter and Carlos came back with some clothes in his hands, "here you go," he said while handing me the clothes. "Legend." I took the clothes and headed through the kitchen and into the bathroom.

The water felt amazing as it hit my back. I began thinking about the night's events as I became more relaxed. I thought all about the fun I had dancing at Justin's party and then after at the beach, I hadn't had that much fun in ages. Then Hadley came into the picture, her words haunting me. _"You guys are so cute together__**". **_Tears built up, there was no way Carlos could like someone like me, someone who isn't skinny, who isn't tall, that doesn't wear girl clothes, that doesn't need glasses to see short distance and the list goes on. The tears spilt over as I continued my list. "I'm just another guy friend to add to the list," I sobbed as I slide down the shower and into the tub.

I slowly got up and turned the shower off; I had spent about 15 minutes in the bathroom. I got dressed into the clothing that Carlos gave me, folded my clothes and walked out with my head held high.

* * *

so still no reveiws, can I see some sort of Love? Plez?


	12. Stuck

For those that are wondering, Big Time Shot part 1 is set just after Spring break.

Big Time Shot Saga Part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 12  
Stuck

Carlos walked out of his room after getting changed and heard the shower turn on. He flopped on the couch to finish watching the last five minutes of SpongeBob Squarepants. Memories of the night flashed in front of him, most of them being the times with Andy. He remembered watching as Andy came out, the first one of the girls being dressed, and looking absolutely beautiful. There was jealousy as Andy danced with Justin, the triumphant feeling he got when he was able to pry the girl away from the teen singer. Carlos even found fun dragging Hadley between the two. The best time of the night though was having a water fight at the beach. After all these good memories then came the conversation in the car.

"_you guys are so cute together…_

_me and Andy aren't together…_

_well you should be, you sooooo like each other…_

_that'd be weird, we're only friends."_

Carlos smacked himself in the head; he had been doing that a lot after meeting this new girl. "Ahhg, she deserves someone like Bieber," Carlos fell backwards on the couch after talking to himself. Depressed, Carlos picked up the remote and changed the channel to MTV. The video clip of Teenage Dream finished only to have 'Stuck' by Big Time Rush play. Carlos groaned and sunk further into the couch. Going deep into thought, Carlos didn't hear the bathroom door open and Andy walk out.

Andy could only spot Carlos' feat sticking out over the edge of the couch, "Carlos?" Carlos snapped out of his thoughts to see the girl that gave him headaches waiting patiently in front of him. 'Stuck' finished only to have 'Boyfriend' play. "Stupid late night double up show," Carlos mumbled as Andy began humming. He gave her a questioning look, "what, am I not allowed to like your guys music?" Carlos shook his head and jumped off the orange couch, offering to take Andy's clothes to be put in a bag so she could take them home latter. Looking at her watch, Andy saw the time, "they're still not due back till 1, it's only 12.30." Carlos looked at the clock on the wall, "Good thing Katie and Mama Knight are away tonight, I'm sure we've been loud enough to wake the dead," said Carlos with a yawn. Andy yawned back, "good one," she said while playfully hitting him.

"C'mon, we can hang out in mine and Logan's room," Carlos yawned again, motioning towards where he was going. Andy shrugged, "k." They walked down the hall and took the first left turn. "Wow Carlitos. It's clean, are we in the right room?" Last time Andy had ventured into the room Carlos had clothes, paper, and everything else imaginable strewn across both his and Logan's side. "Logan made me do it." Carlos jumped onto his bed while Andy stood there thinking about where to sit. Decided, Andy pushed Carlos over to the wall and lay down next to him. "Move over fat ass," she continued her playful pushing and wiggling so she took over most of the bed. Leaning over Andy, Carlos grabbed the remote off his side table. He turned on the TV and turned the volume down so only the pictures were moving and a whisper came out.

~~Stuck~~

Aly slid her key into the lock of her apartment. Opening the door, Aly saw the note that Andy had left her. She tuned to the guys that had walked her home, hopping they found Andy, she explained to them that Andy was hanging out with Carlos. Closing the door, Aly retreated from her room and followed the remaining three members of Big Time Rush to the other end of the hall to their apartment. "God Andy, it would have been so much easier just to text me when you left," Aly bitched about her sister to the air as she ventured down to 2J.

Kendall casually opened the door to the boy's apartment and walked, knowing that Carlos would of forgotten to lock it after coming in. With all the lights blaring around the room, the boys thought it odd that no one was up or on their orange couch watching TV. Logan, thinking that Carlos would have been in his room if he weren't watching some kind of cartoon, ventured into the room that the two shared. On Carlos' bed, there were two 16 year olds wrapped up in each other's arms with a blanket over top and the small TV quietly sending out sound that could be heard over the boys light snoring. Logan quietly backed out and met up with the other teens that were situated in the kitchen snacking on some potato chips. "They're sleeping," Logan tried to be quiet even though he knew they were on the other side of the apartment and in a deep, peaceful sleep. The group stood quietly in the doorway to the room that Logan and Carlos shared. "Should we wake them?" Aly didn't know what to do as she just stood there. James whipped out his phone and took a picture, "sweet, black mailing material." Andy roused in her sleep from the flash but didn't wake. "They look so cute together," Logan was hit by Kendall at his comment, "shhhh."

The group quietly left the two sleeping teens in the room and went back to the kitchen. "Aly," Kendall turned to said girl. With him taking over in his leader role he carried on, "does Andy like Carlos?" Aly stood there thinking for a bit. With a hand on her chin she answered, "I'm pretty sure she does." Now turning to his other two band members he asked them, "Carlos likes Andy doesn't he?" Logan and James nodded. Kendall smirked, "I now officially call operation 'get Carlos and Andy together because Carlos has never had a girlfriend," he was interrupted by the sister of the girl in question, "and because Andy has never had a boyfriend." He pointed to her with the addition and carried on, "a go." Logan smirked, "Operation GATT," and the four plotting teens put their hands in the middle.

~~Stuck~~

Light flooded into the room through the gaps in the curtain. Aly's eyes fluttered open. Closing her eyes again, she snuggled back down into the arms that held her and felt the warmth pressed up against her. Wait, arms that held her? Alys' eyes snapped open, tanned arms we tight around her waist and the sound of light snoring filled her ears. Carefully, Aly slid out from under his arm towards the edge of the bed. Carlos groaned in protest and pulled her back against him, his head finding the crook of her neck and resting there. Carlos' arms tightened as she unsuccessfully tried pulling away again, "Carlos?" Andy squished herself round so they were lying face-to-face, "Carlos?" She began pushing at the unconscious boy. "mmmm," Carlos snuggled in more towards the panicking girl. Andy gave one more push that finally freed her from Carlos' arms but landed her on the floor.

Looking up, Andy could see Logan's bed, which had been ruffled, indicating that it had been slept in the night before. "Oh shit," standing up, Andy went back to the bed she had just freed herself from. "Carlos," she began shaking him again, "wake up man." A crunching sound filled the room, turning around, Andy came into view of Logan entering the room wearing only his pajama pants and holding his bowel of cereal. "Pancakes are ready. And you probably won't be able to get him up without a bucket of water, it is a Sunday after all." As casually as Logan came in, he left again.

Now frustrated, Andy chucked all of Carlos' bedding away and opened the curtains, exposing him to the beautiful day of LA. She then grabbed a hold of his left foot and began dragging him. There was a thump as he hit the floor, Andy continued dragging him out. As Carlos' head hit the door frame, he finally woke up and noticed his moving body, "What the? Andy?" One of his legs was raised in the air and was held firmly by Andy. Seeing that she was now awake, Andy dropped his foot to the floor. "Pancakes," with that one word, Carlos jumped up wide-awake. Andy rolled her eyes and followed him to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

C'mon people show the love (or hate) i just want to know if it's worth carrying on. So if I don't get a review in the next week, I'm gonna assume y'.all hate it and I'll just stop writing


	13. Operation GACT

This chapter is dedicated to BadLuckGrl13 and angel2u

And these are the outfits:  
Andy- /andy_running_gear/set?id=30677491  
Carlos- /cgi/set?id=30677561

And

Andy- /andy_casual_c13/set?id=30684582  
Carlos- /cgi/set?id=30684808

A bit of back info for those who are interested.  
OK so this is set after Big Time Christmas which I think was Xmas of 2010.  
The girls turned 17 on March 1st 2011 (nothing to do with JB's birthday but because my friend's birthday is that day)  
They were signed in early April  
So let's say Justin Bieber's party was on Saturday 23rd April  
Which means they meet BTR at the beginning of April maybe 5th ish

And I'm making the guys all about 17ish too  
AND Carlos seems a bit OOC in here

and there is minor language in here (like one word OK maybe two, but I think this is the chapter where the rating slowly goes up)

* * *

Big Time Shot part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 13  
Operation GACT

"You know Andy," Aly was standing in the kitchen over the stove, waving a spatula at older twin.

"It was a good thing Mrs. Knight was out with Katie in Minnesota last night."

Blushing a deep crimson red, Andy tried explaining the night before, "we fell asleep watching TV waiting for you to get home because you have my key." Aly rolled her eyes and went back to flipping pancakes. Not knowing what the two girls were talking about, Carlos sat down and dug into his pancakes.

"Mmmm, these are good," he said in between mouthfuls.

"It was Dad's special chocolate-chipped pancakes, he would make them every Sunday morning for us." Both girls lowered their gaze becoming quiet.

"No one besides Dad and Aly could make them right; I could never get them the same." Andy broke the silence with memories of her dad while a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm just going to get the others for breakfast," Aly put her the last of the pancakes onto the plates and left Carlos with Andy in silence.

Andy broke first, "I think I might go for a run," dropping her knife and folk on her plate, she stood to leave.

"Would you mind came with you?" pancakes dropped out of his mouth before Carlos could quickly swallow.

Andy gave a small smile, "sure why not, meet me in my apartment when you're ready."

With that she quickly picked up her folded clothes and left as her tears threatened to come. Carlos shoved the remainder of his pancakes and almost ran to his room to get ready.

There was a knock on the door as Andy tied her shoelace into a bow. "Hang on, just doing my laces up," standing up, Andy brushed her self down and opened the door.

"You ready?" Carlos nodded his head, "Yep."

The pair walked down the stairs and through the lobby.

"Crap, I left my iPhone on the dock in your apartment," Andy went to turn and run to get her Phone before Carlos stopped her.

"Got it," the Spanish boy said before he ran towards the stairs from where they came. Not knowing how long her friend was going to take, Andy decided to take a seat in the Lobby in wait. Five minutes had passed as the girl got off the couch and went in search for Carlos, but before she could get any farther than the front desk she heard her name from across the lobby sounding quiet muffled.

"Andy!" Justin Bieber fought his way through screaming fan girls.

"Oh, hey Justin," shoving through bodies, Andy managed to detach some crazies from the teen pop singer.

"How are you? I just came around to see if you got home alright, but it looks as if you're about to go out?" Justin looked kind of disappointed at the sight of her running attire.

"Yeah, me and Carlos were about to go for a run, he's just grabbing my phone."

Carlos came out of the lift and looked for Andy. When he spotted her, he saw her talking to Justin. Hesitantly, he walked over to where they were standing and came up behind Andy, scaring her, "you ready to go? Hi Justin."

Andy gave a little squeak before answering, "yeah."

Justin acknowledged Carlos with a "hey."

Turning back to the other boy she asked one more thing before she left, "Justin, got your phone here?" he nodded and handed it to her so she could type her number in.

"Send me a text later on and we can go hang out or something," Andy pushed her iPod into her armband and strapped it on, putting her earphones in.

"Come on Carlitos," she said motioning to her friend and they walked out.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," the pair had only made it as far as the Palmwoods Park when Carlos had noticed the clouds.

"Ehhh, let's wing it, it's only rain," Andy stopped to look at what Carlos had seen; the grey clouds tumbling around, threatening to burst. They ran to the beach, where they were last night and took a seat. The pair had been sitting there for ten minutes, hypnotized by the calming ocean, which ironically mirrored the overhanging clouds.

"We should probably head back," the silence was broken by Andy when she looked over at Carlos whom she caught staring, "take a picture, it'll last longer." Andy jumped up laughing.

"Come on," she took Carlos' outstretched hand and helped him up. A clash of thunder sounded around them as the rain begun pouring down.

Running through the rain, the pair made back to the Palmwoods out of breath and holding their sides, laughing. "Well that was fun," Andy said still laughing.

"C'mon let's go get dressed," Carlos said after noticing that Andy was shivering. The two couldn't be bothered taking the stairs so they stood in the lobby in wait for the elevator.

"Are you cold?" Andy was still shivering and Carlos was getting a bit worried.

"Yeah, didn't realize how cold it actually was," Andy stood in the middle of the lift with her arms wrapped around her, trying to warm her arms. Just as Carlos came over to give her a hug to try warm her up the lift dinged, signaling that they were now at their destination.

"Race ya to your apartment," Andy shot out of the lift at Carlos' suggestion.

"You're on," she replied back over her shoulder.

"Win," Andy slammed her hand on the door showing her success. Carlos came up behind her, picking her up and swinging her around so he could touch the door.

"Nah, I win," Carlos said as he too slammed his hand on the door. Andy bumped Carlos out of the way, "meanie," and she took out her key opening the door.

"Gah, stupid rain, y u no go away?" the girl even did the hand movements to go with the y u no, she turned to Carlos blocking the doorway, stopping him from entering, "turn around, have a shower, get dressed and come back. I'll find us some DVDs to watch."

Andy turned Carlos around to get him started, "and btw you stink." Just as the Latino boy started to male his way back, Andy quickly slammed the door in fits of laughter. Taking her shoes off, she walked past her room and chucked them in there and made her way to the bathroom.

20 minutes later when her hands were all pruned, Andy knew she had been in the shower for longer than she usually is. Stepping out of the shower Andy was greeted by the cold air that had been stirred up in the room. She padded over to the cabinet that held the towels only to come across it empty, "shit."

Poking her head out of the bathroom door, she found Carlos had let him self in and was now laxed out on her couch. "Carlos," a tiny squeak came from the head in the door.

"Carlos," she said a bit louder so he could hear. Carlos sat up wondering where the sound was coming from and noticed the soaking head that was between a door and the wall.

"Carlos, can you get me a towel from the cupboard over there," Andy pointed to another door across from her.

She saw Carlos sniggering as he walked over to the door "don't laugh," and she pouted.

Handing the towel over, Carlos accidently caught a glimpse of Andy's soaking form, "stop looking you pervert." Andy knew he didn't mean to but joked anyway as Carlos turned into a beetroot, "I didn't... what no, pffft." Smiling to herself, Andy closed the door and began drying off.

This time with a towel wrapped securely around her, Andy ventured out of the bathroom to her bedroom to get changed. "You can stop staring, it's not going to fall off," she laughed at Carlos whom had his eyes glued to her. Carlos couldn't help himself, it wasn't a very large towel; it covered from probably a couple inches down from her arse and a great deal of cleavage was showing. "A, ba, ga, sorry," Carlos looked away turning pink again, but that's not his only problem.

"Dead puppies, angry cats, rotten milk…" whispering to himself he tried to get these images to go through his to get ride of his friend down stairs.

Andy came out of her room fully dressed drying her hair out with the towel, "what was that?" she ask her friend.

"Nothing," he answered blushing and turning away from the girl.


	14. Fort CAAF

Guess who's back, back, back?  
Tell a friend, friend, friend  
Divas back, back, back  
Back agen, gen, gen.

Well it seems that I have finally restored all the files I lost and organized them and so I shall continue with all my stories starting with this one. I shall do a chapter of each before I do another on and so on.

_Here's what you missed on __Glee __Big Time Shot_

_This time with a towel wrapped securely around her, Andy ventured out of the bathroom to her bedroom to get changed. "You can stop staring, it's not going to fall off," she laughed at Carlos whom had his eyes glued to her. Carlos couldn't help himself, it wasn't a very large towel; it covered from probably a couple inches down from her arse and a great deal of cleavage was showing. "A, ba, ga, sorry," Carlos looked away turning pink again, but that's not his only problem._

_"Dead puppies, angry cats, rotten milk…" whispering to himself he tried to get these images to go through his to get ride of his friend down stairs._

_Andy came out of her room fully dressed drying her hair out with the towel, "what was that?" she ask her friend._

_"Nothing," he answered blushing and turning away from the girl._

Big Time Shot part 1  
An Untamed Beginning  
Chapter 14

Fort CAAF

"So I thought we should grab some food and pull out some blankets to make a blanket fort?" Andy jumped over the arm of the couch and joined Carlos in watching Ben 10.  
A big grin made it's way onto Carlos' face, "Woah, really? The guys never let me do that!"  
"I haven't made one in ages, I've been too busy after Dad and what not…" the girl carried off. Shaking her head she began smiling, "you set up for movies, the dvds are in the rack and I'll go grab food and blankets."  
Using the couch armrest and Carlos' knee as leverage, Andy pulled herself up to start her mission.  
On the way to the kitchen, the girl made a detour to her room to pickup the phone that had been left behind to send a quick text.

To: Lee, Mum  
Message: Don't mind the mess when you get home ;)

The phone was then thrown back onto the messy bed along with her glasses as Andy left the room. Opening the hallway door, Andy decided to just take all the sheets and blankets knowing that her mum will make her fold them all later no matter what. Once the essentials for a hut were collected, the beanie wearing girl dropped them all off in a heap behind the boy who was still pulling out movies to make a pile about a foot tall.  
"You know," said the girl. "We won't have to watch all these this afternoon," and she made her way to collect the second part of her job.

"Well, we'll just have to watch as many as we can," he laughed while putting the first disc into the tv.  
"I bet you picked all the long ones," Andy laughed back as she put the popcorn in the microwave to pop. While the buttery substance was cooking, Andy went around the kitchen picking up the other food and things she would need, including, a packet of thin-cut salt and vinegar potato chips, a pot of her homemade seafood dip, a bag of marshmallows, two cups and a bottle of coke and laid it all out on a tray, leaving room for the popcorn which by then was ready. Carefully, Andy slid the tray to the side of the bench closest to the lounge so she could grab it easier after their hut was complete.

"OK, so all the food is ready, now to make the hut," she clapped together as she stood at the foot of the pile when she noticed what movie Carlos had put in first, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. "oh man, I love this movie, how'd you know?"  
"It was on top and I also happen to like Harry Potter too," he shrugged as he started to move the furniture into a semi circle around the room and dragged in some kitchen chairs.  
A big grin was plastered on the girls face, "you are amazing, and I hope you know." With that she helped the boy in the task of furniture placing.  
After all the furniture was set up, the pair picked up the blankets and began draping them over the chairs to make a tent.  
"Dub thee Fort Carlos and Andy's Awesome Fort," Carlos said proudly.

Andy laughed, "you said Fort twice?"

"You bet I did," he replied with a James grin.

"You dork," she replied as she grabbed the tray of food and slid it into their hidey-hole and crawled in after it. "Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there?" she asked popping her head out the front.

Carlos jumped in to tackle hug the girl. "I'm just going to stand there," he said poking his tongue out. The pair made themselves at home in the fort sitting so they could see the tv and had access to the food Andy had dug out. Carlos gave the girl a weird look as she dug into the packet of chips, pulling out two large pieces and a marshmallow, sticking them together. "What?" she said with a mouthful, "don't knock it till you try it."  
Carlos shrugged, "ok." He took the left over of the weird combination left in Andy's hand and ate it before she could say anything. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," the two were in perfect sink with the movie Hagrid.  
Andy looked at Carlos and began laughing with him joining in, "I love that line, take that Vernon!"

~~~Fort CAAF~~~

"Aly, Andy, me and Savannah are home. And I have something to tell you guys," a voice was heard yelling out as the door clicked open.  
A head poked out of the opening of the mess in the lounge, "hey mum, it's just me and Carlos here. I don't know where Aly went."  
By now it was late afternoon and the movie playing was half way through the 4th Harry Potter movie.

"Can you go find Aly for me Andy? I need to talk to you girls," Lisa put the bags down on the table as Savannah ran to her room to her computer.

"Come on Carlitos," Andy pulled Carlos out of their tent and out of the apartment.


End file.
